Phactys
Phactys is an Inkling - one of the alien species who appeared in Locksmouth from the world of Canvas. Background Empress Osoth created Phactys to study the creatures that Inklings took on as their hosts. To him, there was no greater joy in life than studying his hosts and the world around them. He was a quiet observer, and rather than run the hosts down through utter domination of their form, he simply lay dormant within them to learn. Osoth however desired results above all else. She demanded Phactys to learn just how she might be able to more effectively dominate host bodies and force them to submit to her will in less time. Phactys would have gladly fulfilled this for her, but her needs and demands changed constantly. "Why do they act this way?" "What is it they have there?" "Why do their bodies grow so quickly, and whither?" Phactys was asked so many questions that he never had time to answer them all. The Empress grew impatient. Soon she presented an ultimatum: discover just what "time" was, or be consumed and replaced. By this time, Echelon's rebellion had come to its full-swing. At first, Phactys had seen Echelon's efforts as fruitless, but when he was under the threat of destruction, he gladly joined Echelon's side to protect himself. While he was a useless soldier, Phactys's precognition became invaluable in battle. His strategies were sound, and turned the tides of many conflicts, saving many lives. Doing so simply gave him a skybox seat to witness Echelon's many defeats in the end however. Every possible solution ended in failure. Soon, running became the only possibility. Venturing to planets outside Osoth's influence was the only thing that remotely granted a chance at survival... but just how slim that chance, even Phactys couldn't say. He ventured from the comfortable realm of logical conclusions, and into the dangerously shaky territory of chance, luck, and hope. With Echelon, Arus, Koralo, and Mhend, he saw many more failures before arriving on Earth. Earth was so far outside of Osoth's influence that Phactys knew he had time to rest, gather his thoughts, and attempt to come up with a plan. He joined with Erwin Goldstein, and rested his weary mind for the next conflict he knew to only be a matter of time. The people of Earth were more peaceful than he anticipated however. Their potential for ingenuity was astounding, but they had cast away their weapons and embraced a livelihood of peace. The future did not look bright when Osoth finally descended once more upon them, beginning The Locksmouth Incident. The Locksmouth Incident info Abilities Phactys's special ability as an Elite Inkling is Precognition. He is not psychic, but is able to visualize the outcomes of almost countless different possibilities. Any action's reaction is able to be calculated, and the limit to how many separate instances he can foresee relies only on how quickly his mind can work. Some may credit this ability to why Erwin is so intelligent. Sharing this ability with Erwin grants the ferret the same power. Both Erwin and Phactys commonly use this ability to develop strategies in battle, able to keep their friends from danger by guiding them to avoid it. Category:Characters Category:Inked Category:Heroes